Negro Azulado
by Ale Shotaro
Summary: ¿Cuál sería el mejor regalo para conectar más un vínculo especial? Kisame x Itachi, Yaoi


**Disclaimer:** Naruto y los Akatsuki no me pertenecen son propiedad de Masashi Kishidrogas.

**Advertencia:** Au, Shonen-ai, Kisame x Itachi.

***Richard Tragger: **personaje del vídeo juego Outlast.

***Tetsuo: **Protagonista del manga y anime Akira.

**.**

**.**

**.**

—Oye Itachi-san.

—¿Si?—respondió el mencionado desde la cocina. Kisame se acercó a él y llevaba una curiosa criatura en sus manos.

—¿Por qué hay un perro en la casa?—Kisame cargaba a la bola de pelos en una sola mano, era tan pequeño que lo veía como uno de esos peluches que regalaban en los concursos de las ferias.

—Pensé que sería lindo tener más compañía—. Le respondió con indulgencia mientras servía el té en un par de tazas. —¿No te gustó?

Kisame miró con indiferencia al pequeño costal de pulgas, realmente no le producía ni ternura ni nada, tampoco le desagradaba.

—No es eso... Es que no sé cómo cuidar uno, jamás tuve mascotas en el pueblo.

Itachi sonrió, en su interior sabía que Kisame tenía un lado muy protector y terminaría cuidando al perro.—No es muy difícil, es como convivir con un bebé.

—Itachi, si no tengo experiencia con animales mucho menos con niños—. Y río levemente, él siempre fue un hombre muy solitario, apenas y creó vínculos con otros seres vivos y los únicos que más le simpatizaban eran los tiburones e Itachi, nada más.

—Te acostumbrarás, yo lo sé y lo querrás al final.—el Uchiha tomó la taza de té y dio un sorbo.

**oOo**

Ese día el menor había salido a la ciudad a hacer unas cosas, Kisame despertó y preparó su desayuno, Itachi solía comer más saludable y eso a él no le sustentaba en lo absoluto, máximo unas dos horas y luego su estómago rugía por más.

Llegó a la cocina, frió un par de huevos y tocino, se preparó un café y tomó asiento en el comedor, mientras veía las noticias sin nada especial que ofrecer ese día.

Estaba tan tranquilo hasta que algo le sacó de sus casillas: un ladrido.

Kisame miró a la bola de pelos que estaba frente a él viéndolo desde abajo, ¿Ahora qué quería?

—Oye, Itachi-san te ha dejado comida en el plato seguramente, ve para allá.—Le ordenó, por supuesto el animal ni se inmutó.—Ah, ya veo, quieres mi tocino... Pues no, ve y cómprate el tuyo.

Cruel y felizmente siguió comiendo su desayuno solo para escuchar un par de chillidos provenientes del animal, ¿Debería importarle? No, claro que no. Los perros comían comida de perros no de humanos, además Itachi le aconsejó no darle nada de carne.

_"Lo quieres hacer vegetariano igual que tú, ¿no, Itachi-san?"._

Recordó que Itachi solo le observó fijamente porque no le pareció gracioso el comentario, Kisame entonces pensó en su pequeña venganza.

Se levantó del comedor y abrió el frigorífico, sacó unas pequeñas rebanadas de salchicha y fue a servirlas al plato del perro.

—Que sea nuestro secreto, eh. Si Itachi-san se entera me matará.

El día había transcurrido con normalidad, Kisame se dedicó a terminar de colocar unas lámparas en la casa, andaba de un lugar a otro y notó una pequeña presencia que le perseguía.

—No puedes andar detrás de mi todo el tiempo, puedo lastimarte.—el animal le miraba y jadeaba ¿feliz?, era un terco sin remedio, Kisame lo tomo con ambas manos y lo vio desde cerca. —No eres tan feo después de todo, pero no tienes un nombre.—el perro besaba las manos de aquel hombre grande. —Ya sé, te llamaré _Richard Tragger_—. Concluyó feliz con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Kisame no puedes ponerle un nombre así a un perro—. Itachi ingresaba a la estancia.

—¿Por qué no? Es muy original.

—Llevará el nombre de un enfermo maniático en un hospital mental, que también es de las variantes más aterradoras de _Outlast._

—Itachi, no puede andar nuestro perro con un nombre ridículo. Tiene que imponer terror y respeto en los demás.— Kisame alzó al perro y sonreía, el gran Kisame Hoshigaki debía tener una mascota con un nombre que fuese recordado por la eternidad.

—Por Izanagi... Es un _Pomerania_ de no más de diez centímetros y lo mucho que alcanzará serán unos veinticinco, siendo generosos—. Itachi se acercó a Kisame y tomó al perro en brazos, le cargó como si de un bebé se tratara. —Yo pienso que le nombramos _Tetsuo._

—Uchiha, ¿le pondrás el nombre de un personaje mentalmente inestable? Además, eso es muy friki.—le reprochó Kisame burlándose de él.

—Me lo dice un gamer.

Pasaron debatiendo alrededor de dos horas y finalmente se decidieron por un nombre para su hijo perruno: Neko.

—Aún sigo sin creer que hayamos nombrado a un perro, gato, en un idioma diferente—. Itachi estaba recostado en el pecho de Kisame, recién habían terminado los quehaceres y cosas pendientes del trabajo, finalmente fueron a descansar a la cama.

—A eso le llama creatividad, Itachi-san—. Kisame besó la frente del menor.

Llevaban al rededor de unos tres meses viviendo juntos, pero un año y medio de ser pareja, Kisame tenía un par de tiendas de vídeo juegos y manga, a diferencia de Itachi que trabajaba como diseñador de páginas web para compañías pequeñas. Ambos estaban laboralmente bien, pero sobretodo, emocionalmente bien.

No sabían ni cómo ni cuando comenzaron a relacionarse pero de repente ambos estaban saliendo, a Deidara le sorprendía mucho que ambos contrastaran tan bien, Kisame tenía una energía que empalagaba y ni hablar de su sentido del humor, (aunque a veces un tanto negro), contrario al azabache, un chico serio y reservado. Pero al fin y al cabo eran las piezas correctas en ese juego de puzzle, no había persona más leal que Kisame y persona más entregada que Itachi, todo eso y un montón de cosas más les habían unido y cuando menos lo pensaron terminaron viviendo juntos.

Kisame se llevaba muy bien con la familia del Uchiha, al principio fue un poco complicado y no por él precisamente sino por la orientación sexual de Itachi, Mikoto entendió qué, fuese lo que fuese Itachi era su hijo al fin y al cabo, por el cual daría la vida si fuese necesario, Fugaku lo aceptó y a Sasuke no le importaba realmente con quién se involucrase su hermano.

No hablaron de matrimonio, pues para ambos el amor no se determinaba por un papel que debían firmar, aunque la idea de dejar plasmados ambos apellidos parecía bonita al final; cosa que hablarían después.

Los meses pasaron, algunos de sus antiguos compañeros fueron a visitarlos de vez en cuando, Konan les dijo que Neko era realmente una niña y no un varón, de todas formas mantuvieron el nombre al recordar lo mucho que les tomó encontrarle uno. Ese mismo día Konan les informó que estaba embarazada y en un par de meses, Nagato y ella tendrían a un hermoso bebé al cual llamarían Yahiko; Kisame e Itachi se mostraron feliz por la noticia de su amiga, si bien no eran expertos en eventos, ofrecieron su ayuda en cualquier cosa que necesitara para su baby shower.

Un bebé parecía causarle tanta alegría a la gente, era como si un regalo del más allá fuera brindado, también el pensar lo increíble que era la gestación: una persona diminuta creciendo en el cuerpo de otra, ya sea por fruto del amor o la irresponsabilidad humana, al fin de cuentas el resultado en su mayoría era el mismo.

—Kisame.— llamó el menor.

—¿Qué pasa Itachi-san?— seguido de él venía Neko, Hoshigaki tomó asiento junto al otro en las bancas que mantenían en el patio, un lugar tranquilo y cómodo, hecho para ellos dos.

—Quiero adoptar a un bebé—. Soltó finalmente el Uchiha.

Kisame le observó un instante y pensó en la petición de Itachi, no le estaba comentando, por el tono en que lo dijo sabía que también quería su aprobación, por supuesto no era una decisión de uno, eran amantes y compañeros hasta que la vida se los permitiera y que mejor manera de marcar sus días en la tierra que dejando un legado y cambiando la vida de un pequeño en ese mundo.

—Por supuesto, Itachi-san.— Colocó su mano sobre la del mencionado y le dedico una gran sonrisa, de esas que solo Itachi podía provocar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ohayo, espero hayan disfrutado de este one shot, el KisaIta es de mis otp favoritas y es una pena que no les haya dedicado nada bonito, si ambos son un amor.

Ah, la idea de Kisame criando un perro me la dio el capítulo de Naruto SD donde Samehada era un perrito kawaii uwu.

Sin más, me despido: hasta luego c:


End file.
